The availability of higher quality graphical content for various types of devices has increased the demand for such content. In order to provide this higher quality content on devices such as portable devices with relatively limited resource capacity, however, there is a need to continually improve the performance of the resources available for these devices. In the case of real-time graphics rendering, for example, each frame of content must be individually rendered by a rendering engine, and each frame or scene of content can include multiple objects to be rendered. Each object can include information such as geometry, viewpoint, lighting, texture, and shading information that must be processed for each image frame. The rendering for each frame can involve a separate pass over the various textures, where the pass can involve a process such as binding and sampling textures for use in the shading process. This can utilize significant resource capacity, and since textures are sampled from relatively slow memory, versus other available memory on these devices, the performance of the rendering can be degraded as well.